The Real Housewives of Potomac
The Real Housewives of Potomac '''(abbreviated '''RHOP) is an American reality television series that premiered on January 17, 2016, on Bravo. The show was developed as the eighth installment of The Real Housewives franchise. It focuses on the personal and professional lives of a group of women living in Potomac, Maryland. The series originally focused on Gizelle Bryant, Ashley Darby, Robyn Dixon, Karen Huger, Charrisse Jackson-Jordan and Katie Rost. The current line-up consists of Bryant, Darby, Dixon, Huger, Jackson-Jordan and Monique Samuels. Of the original housewives, Rost left after the first season. The remaining housewives joined in later seasons, Samuels in the second. Overview and Casting The Real Housewives of Potomac was announced on November 11, 2015. The reality series was initially titled Potomac Ensemble during its early production, before being announced as part of The Real Housewives franchise. The show is the eighth series of The Real Housewives, following The Real Housewives of Orange Countu, New York City, Atlanta, New Jersey, D.C., Beverly Hills and Miami. "The Real Housewives has become a global phenomenon that drives cultural conversation while consistently breaking ratings records," said Shari Levine, who is the executive vice president of the network. "We're happy to extend the franchise with Potomac... giving Bravo fans more of what they desire: stories of dynamic women who make us laugh, cry, cheer and experience unforgettable moments we can't stop talking about," she also added following the series announcement. The show follows the lives of six women, including Gizelle Bryant, Katie Rost, Karen Huger, Charrisse Jackson-Jordan, Robyn Dixon and Ashley Darby. "The Real Housewives of Potomac is the show you never saw coming, and it's going to take everyone by surprise," said Andy Cohen, the network producer who had been affiliated with The Real Housewives franchise since its inception. The series follows women living in Potomac, Maryland, a suburb of D.C. and one of the most affluent towns in the United States. Despite not being credited as an official cast member, Brynee Baylor also made numerous guest appearances. The series is the network's second attempt to develop reality series based in the D.C. area; the first effort was The Real Housewives of D.C. which aired in 2010 but was cancelled after one season. Cohen commented on the decision to make another effort by saying that the cast of the Potomac series is more suitable for a reality series describing it as "all Bravo and no CNN", also adding that the show is "staying far away from the political drama," in contrast to The Real Housewives of D.C. In December 2016, Cohen describe Potomac's entry in to the franchise as a "D.C." adjacent. In April 2016, Bravo announced that the series is renewed for a second season. On June 29, 2016, Rost announced that she would not be returning for the show's second season. The second season of Potomac premiered on April 2, 2017, with Bryant, Darby, Dixon, Huger and Jackson-Jordan returning. The season introduces new housewife, Monique Samuels. 'Timeline of Housewives' Episodes See Also: List of RHOP Episodes Critical Reception 'Viewership' The premiere episode of The Real Housewives of Potomac received a 1.2 ratings in adults 18-49 years adult demographic and 2.54 million viewers in total, according to Nielsen Media Research's "live plus-3" estimates. The episode was the highest rated premiere of any series of The Real Housewives franchise. The first season of the series averaged 2.1 million viewers in the "live plus-3" estimates, becoming the network's most-watched first season of a series since The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills in 2010. 'Critical Response' The reality series has received mostly positive reviews from television critics. Amy Amatangelo, writing for The Hollywood Reporter, said, "Like its predecessors, The Real Housewives of Potomac offers escapist TV at the highest level," and also added, "You can watch with the comfort that you would never behave this way and delight in all the ridiculous shenanigans." Amatangelo praised the show's diversity by saying that the network aims the franchise to be "an equal-opportunity offender". Joi-Marie McKenzie of ABC News, reviewing the show's premiere, said, "Between the show introductions, there was plenty of shade-throwing and one-liners to keep "Housewives" enthusiasts entertained." Broadcast History The reality series is broadcast on the Bravo cable network in the United States; the first episode aired on Sunday at 9/8pm ET/PT on January 17, 2016, following a new episode of The Real Housewives of Atlanta. Internationally, the series premiered in Australia on Arena on January 18, within hours of the American broadcast. The first season consists of ten episodes, excluding a two-part reunion that aired on April 10 and 17, 2016. In New Zealand, The Real Housewives of Potomac began airing in July 2016, on Bravo upon the channels inception. The series began airing in the United Kingdom on August 28, 2016, on ITVBe. Category:The Real Housewives Category:RHOP Category:TV Series